customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Preschool Club Show
THE LINGO SHOW LIVE,PETS: LINGO:Well,Hello there.Welcome for the best,The Lingo Show.Say,Do ya ever got a pet? KIDS:Yes. LINGO:I got one.(Whistles)Bingo. BINGO:(Barks) LINGO:My pet dingo,Bingo. KIDS:Wow LINGO:Ready for my friends? KIDS:Yes LINGO:First on,let’s look at the pictures of are pets.This is my pet dingo,bingo,This is lieb’s pet German Shepard,Siren,This is wei’s pet red panda,Shang,This is jaadoo’s pet cat,wolfred,This is subah’s pet squirrel,kelly,this is kikli’s pet ferret,princess, This is queso’s pet bull,ferdinand,This is blodwen’s pet Pomeranian,Clira,This is dyzio’s pet badger,Bed,and jargonaise’s pet skunk,Sara.so,that’s our pets.now it’s time for saying hello.I’ll get the ball’s.everybody,come on.there they are now.Lets say hello for jargonaise. JARGONAISE:Hey there everybody.Hey there lingo. LINGO:Hey there,my princess.Here come blodwen. BLODWEN:Hello everyone. LINGO:There is subah everyone. SUBAH:Why Hey there everybody. LINGO:Wow,what was that?Why it’s wei. WEI:Why Hey there everyone.How is it going,lingo? LINGO:Dyzio the nap badger. DYZIO:Hey there everyone. LINGO:Queso. QUESO:Hey everyone,everyone’s there. LINGO:Kikli. KIKLI:Why Hey there everyone. LINGO:Lieb. LIEB:Haey there everyone,Gymnasium friends. JAADOO:Why hey everyone. LINGO:So,do they know that pets were reptiles and cuddly? KIDS:yes. LINGO:So,why don’t we ask wei about pets. WEI:Hey everyone,or could I say,”dudes.” LINGO:Do ya got a pet. WEI:well,I got a pet.(Whistles) LINGO:Oh,Shang. WEI:Yes,my pet red panda Shang is my pet. LINGO:Well,why don’t ya explain,dude. (Rap Music starts) WEI:��Can pets be responsible?yes they’re responsible.do they do sounds?yes they do sounds.My pet red panda Shang,is my pet dude.Do they know a pet? LINGO:Yea. WEI:Can the pets can pet? LINGO:Yes. WEI:Meow,Woof,squeak,tweet,and ek.All about pet meow,woof. LINGO:All about pets that’s why. WEI:All about pets.��Lingo,ya know that Shang can? LINGO:I don’t know. WEI:Aw,well.See ya. LINGO:well,why don’t we talk lieb. LIEB:Why hey there everyone. LINGO:So,what is your pet,lieb? LIEB:Well,I got my dog,It is a German Shepard.(Whistles) SIREN:(barks) BETWEEN THE LIONS, FROM A PAW HELP FROM MY FRIENDS: (MUSIC STARTS) WEI:What did I do when there is something wrong? when there is something wrong? when there is something wrong,ya better help on,They... ALL:From a Paw Help From My Friends. WEI:What they said? ALL:From a Paw Help From My Friends. WEI:Yes I can. ALL:From a Paw Help From My Friends. WEI:Aw, yeah. RATS:Oooooooooooh WEI :Can they will get recycle plastic, yes, they can get raccoons out.When there's something wrong help out,ya better help and... ALL:From a Paw Help From My Friends. WEI:Yes I can. ALL:From a Paw Help From My Friends. WEI:Yes they can. ALL:From a Paw Help From My Friends. WEI :Aw,yeah. RATS:Oooooooooooh RATS (Female):They will help anybody. WEI:Yes,we’ll help.Thats cool. RATS (FEMALE):They will help anybody. WEI:yes,they will,and they... ALL:From a Paw Help From My Friends. WEI:Yes I can. ALL:From a Paw Help From My Friends. WEI:Aw,yeah. WEI:Do they saw something wrong there? RATS (Female):Yes they can. WEI:Do they spy from my friend? RATS (Female):Yes they can. ALL:From a Paw Help From My Friends. WEI:Yes I can. ALL:From a Paw Help From My Friends. WEI:aw,yeah. ALL:From a Paw Help From My Friends. WEI:From a Paw Help From My Friends. RATS:Oooooooooooh WEI AND RATS:(howl sounds) (Up in the air at night and see stars and moon.and music ends) NARRATOR:Coon,raccoon. LINGO:better get started,bingo the pet dingo dude. WEI:Nothing as my army of rats help me shower. LINGO:Hey there wei,what are ya doing showerin? WEI:Lingo,what are ya doing there? LINGO:Bingo and I wanted talking ya something. WEI:Will ya and bingo get out now? LINGO:We still wanted talkin... WEI:Out,get out,out,now. (Slammin door loudly) BINGO:(barks) LINGO:Better talk someone get ready for our autitorium. LINGO:Happy Halloween,everybody.My pet dingo,bingo and I were ready halloween. KIDS:What are ya dress as,lingo this October? LINGO:well,I am dress as a Wonder dog,thats what I am this October. (Whisteling) LINGO:Where is that whistling coming there?better go what that is.Can ya help us what that is whistling there? KIDS:Yes. LINGO:What is it? KIDS:It's a whistle whistling there. LINGO:Great,Wait a minute,I thing I knew who it is, LIEB:Halo,everybody,ya there. LINGO:Why,its lieb. LIEB:Look at my costume.do ya know what I am? LINGO:Do ya know what lieb is? KIDS:A coach,thats what she is. LIEB:Yes,I am a coach,thats what I am,And guess what I can with this.(Whistling the whistle very loudly,very) LINGO:Yes. (Growling) LIEB:What is this growling? LINGO:I don’t know,lieb.Do ya know who is growling.Well I see it there. LIEB:And I see a tail and a growling there. LINGO:Wait a minute,I think I knew who it is,Do ya knew who it is? KIDS:It's wei. WEI:Ni hao everybody.Look at costume.Do ya know what I am? LINGO:Yes,Tail,claws,wings,tail wagging.Do ya know what wei is? KIDS:A dragon. WEI:Yes,I am a dragon. (Growling) LINGO:Yes,a dragon. JAADOO:Cystle ball of seeing,tell me what this is. LINGO:Somebody is there.Better see who it is.See ya.Did ya knew who it is? KIDS:Jaadoo. JAADOO:Oh,Hello everyone.Look at my costume.do ya know what I am? LINGO:Crystal ball,cape.Did ya knew what jaadoo is? KIDS:A genie. JAADOO:Yes,I am a genie. LINGO:Yes. JARGONAISE:Mirror,mirror,on the wall. LINGO:Better know what that is.Did ya knew who it is? KIDS:Jargonaise. JARGONAISE:Hey there,Look at my costume.do ya know what I am? LINGO:Tiara,cape,necklace.did ya knew what jargonaise is? KIDS:A princess. JARGONAISE:Yes,I am a princess. LINGO:Yes. Animal Karate: It is a episode about the animals doing karate. The animals were doing karate. CHARACTERS: AANG:Aang is a wolf and leader.He is a leader of the animal karate team. FREDDY:Freddy is a rat,he is wei's best friend. RAI:Rai is a panda,he is cute. MAX:Max is a tiger.He is a special friend. SAM:Sam is a skunk.He is a space skunk. WEI:Wei is a bug.He is a rockin and electric bug. ROXIE:Roxie is a squirrel.She is a christmas squirrel. RINGS:Rings is a bat.He is dark. SCUAKU:Scuaku is a t.devil and a pet,he is a firey pet. MASTER:Master is a dragon and a Master.he sends the animal karate team. RAKU:Raku is a raccoon.He is a Master and stealer raccoon. EPISODES: ANIMALS:Freddy doesn't know what animal he is. SKUNKED:Wei gets sprayed by a skunk.Can ya help him what he is better? FLOWERS ARE FRED AND FLOWERS ARE INDIGO:Freddy doesn't know what color and flower. COMICS:Wei was reading the comic book and listening music. NINA:We better find him. LI:Come on. (In the BedRoom) WEI:(Shivering) SPOT:I don't think. LI:Guys,Did ya knew where wei is hiding? (Wei shivers) KIDS:between the beds. BALLY:I found him. SPOT:Wei,Whats wrong? WEI:(Shivering)I don't knew why is there a loud sound. SPOT:What does wei feel? KIDS:Scared. WEI:yes,I am scared. NARRATOR:I think he is JARGONAISE:Help. TEXAS:It’s jargonaise.Come on. JARGONAISE:Oh,I’m stuck in the mud.Somebody save me. TEXAS:Don’t worry jargonaise.Were comin. JARGONAISE:Oh,Texas.I’m so proud you’re there.I can’t get out of the mud.I’m scared. TEXAS: Don’t worry,We’ll get ya out of that mud there. WEI:Okay Shang.Go,Now.huh? (Bed hugging shang’s tail with a rest second) LINGO:That is not now. WEI:Aw,That badger didn’t listen than me. RACCOON:Skunk,was that ya spray? SKUNK:No.I sniff a smell though. RACCOON:Ya think it was a stink badger? SKUNK:It was try for sniff now with... RACCOON:What? DON:Oh, 7:Oooh,we. CHARLES:What is that? SEREN:Ew. WILLIAM:Ack. WEI:Guess the spray of a skunk at me. (Laughing) ROXIE:That is the one skunk spray. WEI:(Sniff)Whoa.that smell,well thats good now. SCATTER:That is smell,dude. FOX:We told ya not get bothered. FERRA:Well,he definetly got sprayed by a skunk. FERRO:Well,that it is. WEI:Yeah,yeah.Thats why it will,dude.They are spy that they are.that is why? FERRO AND FERRA:Yes. SCATTER:Well,as that. ANIMAL SOUNDS,LYRICS: What sound does a bear make,when he walk in the spring time?What sound does a bear make,when he get hungry that time? He go growl,growl,growl,a growl,growl,growl.he go growl,growl,growl,a growl,growl,growl. What sound does a squirrel make,when she gather nutrientes for winter?what sound does a squirrel make,when she scatter at the woods? She go cheep,cheep,cheep,a cheep,cheep,cheep,cheep,cheep.she go cheep,cheep,a cheep cheep cheep. What sound does a raccoon make,when he sneak up at recycle?What sound does a raccoon make,when he came out at night time? He go chat,chat,chat,a chat,chat,chat.he go chat,chat,chat,a chat chat chat.yea. What sound does a wolf make,when the moon is really light?What sound does a wolf make when he saw it at the sky? He go howl,howl,howl,a howl,howl,howl.he go howl,howl,howl,a howl howl howl. Other animals will speak and speak and the animal another,and if we listen really close,and then we will discover.yea speak at another What sound does a rat make,when he lives in up or down?what sound does a rat make,when he scare the woman off? He go squeak,squeak,squeak,a squeak,squeak.he go squeak,squeak,squeak,a squeak squeak squeak. What sound does a dog make,when he saw a red cute squirrel?what sound does a dog make,when he saw a small cute cat? He go ruff,ruff,ruff,a ruff,ruff,ruff.he go ruff,ruff,ruff,a ruff ruff ruff. What sound does a fox make,when he invites the stork there?what sound does a fox make,when he hear from the woods there? He go yelp,yelp,yelp,a yelp yelp,yelp.he go yelp,yelp,yelp,a yelp,yelp,yelp. What sound does a kangaroo make when she Hop in Australia?what sound does a kangaroo make when she love her son a time? She go hop,hop,hop,a hop hop hop.yea.she go hop,hop,hop,a hop,hop,hop.yea. What sound does a cat make,when she scratch at the blanket?what sound does a cat make,when she sneak at mouse when squeaked? She go meow,meow,meow,a meow,meow,meow.she go meow,meow,meow,a meow,meow,meow. What sound does a cheetah make,when he run in speed for spy?what sound does a cheetah make,when he love his mom and cubs? He go,grr,grr,grr,a grr,grr,grr.he go grr,grr,grr,a grr,grr,grr. What sound does a tiger make,when he still hunt all alone?what sound does a tiger make,when he take care of his son? He go roar,roar,roar,a roar,roar,roar.he go roar,roar,roar,a roar,roar,roar. What sound does a skunk make,when he spray the smell at time?what sound does a skunk make,when he was bother at time? He go ek,ek,ek,a ek,ek,ek.he go ek,ek,ek,a ek,ek,ek. What sound does a ferret,when she scatter at the room?what sound does a ferret make,when she watch out at the time? She go wek,wek,wek,a wek,wek,wek.she go wek,wek,wek,a wek,wek,wek. What sound does a mouse make,when she is at the down trap?what sound does a mouse make,when she is afraid of anything? She go squeak,squeak,squeak,a,squeak,squeak squeak.she go squeak,squeak,squeak,a squeak,squeak,squeak. What sound does a polar bear make,when he look at the star in the sky?what sound does a polar bear make,when he runs at the cold at time? He go raar,raar,raar,a raar,raar,raar.he go raar,raar,raar,a raar,raar,raar. Animal sounds that they would say as animal discover.and if they listen really close and then they will discover.they speak at the same. What sound does a bug make,when he is electrified?what sound does a bug make,when is really sly though? He go hiss,hiss,hiss.a hiss,hiss,hiss.he go hiss,hiss,hiss,a hiss hiss hiss.aw yea. So if they will that an animal speak and then they will discover that they will say,so now listen.yea. CHARLEY:Hi,Charley skunk there.wanna see my new friend?he is a bug named wei. WEI:ni hao. Charley:Ni Hao,wei.Wanna imagen. WEI:yes.Something is paintfull CHARLEY:And is electric. WEI:And as me,I can scare them.it is a weather.Do ya knew what that is? CHARLEY:Can ya guess what weather it was? THUNDER:Thunder sound KIDS:Thunder. WEI:Yes,I do thunder when There is a weather. CHARLEY:Thunder.Wow,wei,that is thundery.you're proud of thunder. WEI:Xīe,Xīe. CHARLEY:you're welcome.wanna watch the next tv series? WEI:Yes. CHARLEY:Coming up,it is lingo. WEI:On nick jr. CHARLEY:Wow. NARRATOR:And now,the singer was come now.Lets hear it for the mandarin bug,master wei. WEI:Thanks,xīe xīe,anyone. (Music begins ).and now,I will discover of an animal of an import thing.��Do ya see an animal,that is red?it's a red panda,as shang.do ya know an animal,that is my favorite,a dragon.ya will also,whats it called,listen.what is that sound?what is that sound?that was a fox make that sound.do ya know an animal,that is small,thats a rat. WEI:Wow,a superhero. I,Super wei. KIKLI:A magician. Abracedabra,rabbit appears. LIEB:Awesome,a coach.Awesome. (Whistles. ) JAADOO:Wow,a genie.Crystal ball of seeing, tell me what this is.